Celestial scouts
by rockstar
Summary: Morgan was just an ordinary girl in a new school until she found out she was sailor Hyperion, protector of Sailor Moon.


"Oh great" sighed Morgan Dillano, rummaging through her back pack."I forgot my lunch.   
Things are not going my way today." It was her first day at Crossroads high and  
things had been a disaster when she woke up,   
her ankle length wavy balck hair was all tangled   
.But thing got worse. At school there were already rumors of her being  
a witch flying through the school  
.It was all because of her blood red eyes. But over all she was very  
pretty, even beautiful.  
"I wish today was over!" she sighed resting her back on the  
rough bark of a tree in front of the school.  
Just as she got comfortable a squeling blur rammed into her.  
Hey watch where you are going!" Morgan shouted angrily  
as she started to gather up her books that were scattered everywhere  
by the person. Not that it really mattered.  
They were stacked up messily to begin with. Morgan stood up and   
looked at the girl who   
ran into her waiting for an apology. Instead the girl  
looked at her knee where she fell. There was a tiny drop of blood   
that you could barely see.  
"WAHHHHH!!!!" cried the blond girl so loud that morgan  
thought she was going to be deaf.  
suddenly a girl with brunet hair pulled up in a pony   
tail and an angry face ran up to her.  
"MM MNnmNFXM BGUJ" the girl yelled  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY? I CANT HEAR YOU"  
shouted Morgan at the top of her lungs.  
"SERENA SHUT UP" yelled the girl in the loudest voice   
she ever heard.  
It was even louder the blond meatball pigtailed girl.  
Morgan fell over with shock.  
"ok." said Serena happily.  
The brunet turned to Morgan And started to yell in   
a slightly quieter tone.  
"What did you do to Serena?!?". The people standing around   
were starting to laugh and point.  
Morgan could hear them whispering about "the witch".  
People started to yell out comments.  
"better watch out Lita or she'll put a spell on you."  
"Get away from Serena and Lita witch girl"  
"I say we burn her"  
Tears welled up in Morgan's eyes. She turned and ran away from the   
school, away from the hateful comments .she didn't care if she was skipping sixth period.  
"Hey wait!!!" she heard the Serena yell after her, but she   
just kept running. None of them noticed the redheaded girl standing   
in the shadows watching them.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
When Morgan was around a mile away from the school she   
stopped .She had no clue where she was. She had only moved here  
about a week ago and only stayed on her street. Suddenly a woman  
in a white body suit and skirt appeared in mid air.  
"Who are you?" Morgan yelled trying to be brave.  
"Well if you must know my name is sailor storm. I work for  
Princess Jewel, and once we get the celestial crystal your world   
will be no more .Now take this." said the woman in white. Her icy  
blue eyes turned white. a beam of white energy shot out of her eyes  
and toward Morgan.  
"WATCH OUT!!!" yelled a girl pushing her out of the way right  
before the beam hit her. The girl stood up and yelled" I am sailor   
moon and in the name of justice i will right wrongs and triumph over   
evil... and that means you. i Will not let you harm this girl."  
"Oh really. well I guess I'm gunna have to harm you then"   
said the woman in white with an evil smile," BLIZZARD BIRD STRIKE"   
screamed sailor storm. A bird made of ice seemed to come out of her  
hands. It flew around sailor moon three times before dissapearing,  
leaving her arms and legs bound.  
"Lets see how well you fight now" sailor storm laughed. After  
seeing this Morgan got up and ran, but something make her stop. A  
part of her wanted to protect sailor moon, but how could she?  
"hey over here" whispered a voice. Morgan looked to where   
the voice was coming from. She saw a girl with shoulder length red  
hair and peircing green eyes. She seemed familiar some how.  
" take this," said the girl handing her a wand around the   
length of her hand," hold it and say Hyperion Chaos Make-Up". then   
she disappeared, but Morgan was too busy looking at her want to   
notice. It was dark red with a circle of crystal. On the crystal   
there was a white outline of a symbol. it was a circle with a dot  
in the middle with a littler circle on top of that with a arrow  
sticking out the top .it is the sign of chaos.  
" well, ok lets try this. Hyperion chaos make-up." She   
shouted holding the wand in the air. There was an explosion from   
the end of the stick and black smoke and red smoke rained over her.   
Then it started swirling as if in a tornado around her body until the  
smoke cleared. She was left in the same type of uniform as sailor   
moon but quite different.  
Instead of a white body and gloves hers were black. and hers had   
no sleeves. Her gloves had no fingers and the ribbing on her gloves  
and black knee length boots was white. Her skirt was a dark red  
color as was the bow in the front and her collar. The bow in back   
is was white and so was the jewel in her silver tiara. She had a   
red choker with the sign of chaos on it and a dark red armband on  
the right side.  
"wow" she breathed looking down at her new uniform.  
"HELP" screamed sailor moon. Sailor Hyperion looked around in  
confusion. She was way too far away to have heard sailor moon.   
Started to run toward the voice of sailor moon. When she got there   
she saw sailor storm strangling sailor moon.  
"hold it right there!", yelled sailor hyperion startling   
storm," I am the guardian of the princess of the moon. I will not  
let you harm her! I am the scout of chaos, Sailor hyperion."  
Where did that come from thought Morgan.  
"sailor hyperion.." said sailor moon sounding confused   
before she passed out.  
" Sailor Hyperion huh? Well lets see how well you fight.  
BLIZZARD BIRD STRIKE!" screamed storm. Sailor hyperion easily   
dodged it.  
Sailor hyperion raised her hands in the air as a red ball   
of energy appeared. "Hyperion", she said spinning once and throwing  
the ball at storm. When the ball was almost at storm she yelled   
"SHATTER!!" the energy ball split in to thousands of razor sharp   
pieces that hit storm. She screamed in rage and pain as she   
disappeared not yet dead. Hyperion picked up one of the sharp pieces   
of energy and cut sailor moon free. Just then sailor moon woke up  
dazed and said" who are you?"  
"your protector of course" said hyperion smiling as sailor   
moon slipped back in to unconciousness. But the smile disappeared   
as she saw four more scouts run on to the scene.   
"VENUS LOVE CHAIN ENCIRCLE!" yelled the one in orange   
and yellow. Hyperion easily dodged it and "disappeared" in to   
a nearby tree.  
* * * * * * * *  
"Morgan, Morgan. Wait up!" yelled a girl from behind Morgan.   
She looked back and saw Lita. She groaned and got ready for the   
beating that was on its way. Sure she could always transform into  
sailor hyperion but that probably wouldn't be a good idea.  
"I just want to say I'm sorry .Serena told me what happened."  
said Lita. "Friends?" she asked holding her hand out.  
Morgan smiled as she reached out her own hand. "friends"   
she agreed.  
  



End file.
